paragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lore
Characters Aurora * Insists that each visitor drink tea, exchange gossip, and then fight her. * Her right arm does not belong to her. * Capsized the High Sorcerer's pleasure barge, to see if he could swim. Countess * Remembers every meal she has ever had; taste, smell, and texture. * None have ever traveled to her lands, yet none doubt her claim to nobility. * Seeks that which is greater than herself, and believes she has found it. * Once ruled over the city of Velikov. * Was nearly bested by Terra. * Tales of Agora - Alive Again, Pt 1 * Tales of Agora - Alive Again, Pt 2 Crunch * Shots to his hard drive have corrupted most memories. Not sure which ones are real. * Feigns inactivity when being graffitied. Likes the attention. * Once KO'd a Gorzop, a Demonox, and a Giga-Tanker with a single uppercut. Dekker * Holds the record for most entries in the Exotic Locales Codex. * Respected by all, feared by many, and loved by two. * Has a secret obsession with low-cost holovids. Drongo * Owns the largest collection of things on Omeda. * Loved by his imaginary friends and respected by his imaginary enemies. * Consumes a wide range of proteins. Feng Mao * Once ransacked an entire village searching for his pipe. * Has never worshipped the Jambakka, despite the pleas of his parents. * Denies the rumor that he "lost" three apprentices in a single day. Gadget * Has a not-so-secret gambling addiction. * Enjoys the company of machines more than people. Undecided about androids. * Joined the Mechanica at fifteen. Left it at sixteen. Gideon * Believes limits are for the meek. * On his sixth birthday, witnessed the death of a star. Fell in love. * Dekker suspects "Gideon" is not his true name. Greystone * Ran from every fight, until he lost it all, and stood up. * Has imprisoned Sparrow many times. * Keeps a lock of black hair in his boot, but no one knows why. Grim.EXE * Grim won EXE in a crooked game of Bone Dice. Instructions were not included. * EXE is able to extrpolate 73.2% of Grim's speech. * Since he acquired EXE, all of Grim's debts have been forgiven. Grux * Has crushed the skull of every challenger in his tribe. * Still cannot defeat his grandmother in single combat. * Seeks the forgiveness of his gods. Howitzer * Published an article on grenades: theory, practice, and aesthetics. * Charged with destruction, mayhem, and defacing public property. * Installed a humidor in his mech. Iggy and Scorch * Both were cast-out as runts. Suits them just fine. * Scorch once ate all the molotovs, passed out, and burned down an orphanage. * Iggy thinks he's a dinosaur. Scorch disagrees. Kallari * Some believe she kills for pleasure. * Some believe she kills because she must. * Some believe neither of these is true. Khaimera * Dwelled in the jungle, alone, since the age of thirteen. * Has been worshipped as a vengeful nature god. * Does not speak. Unless he must. Kwang * Never utters the name of his sword in the hearing of others. * Believes in tradition and honoring one's parents. * Completely trusting, and often penniless. Lt. Belica * Shot eleven times. Keeps five rounds in her desk, the other six in her bones. * Has a bounty on her head from the Ying Mei Cartel. * Personal life is a flaming mess. Morigesh * Awakens each dawn with her body frozen, and the cries of the dead on her tongue. * Only kills that which can speak. * Narbash once gave her a pet frog; she asked no questions. Murdock * Hasn't worked with a partner since the "incident." * Never mention his wife. * Once suspended by Lt. Belica for hiding stun traps in the lavatory. Muriel * Long ago requested that her personality module be rewritten, but no longer knows why. * Has had many jokes explained to her, and has diligently noted that they were humorous. * Can see infrared and ultraviolet, but not full human spectrum. Phase * Not okay with all of her powers, but learning to live with them. * Had a surprisingly happy childhood. * Discovered Shinbi. * Real name is Jeanette. * Sluggo once belonged to Shinbi. * Tales of Agora - Catch Me If You Can, Pt 1 Rampage * Prefers a raw diet. * Enjoys camping in the wilderness. * A gifted storyteller. Revenant * Always finds what he is looking for, and then kills it. * Born on Omeda. Possessed on Letha. * Carries a bullet engraved with a woman's name. Riktor * Inmates learn to listen for the sound of the chains. * Enjoys soft music during long torture sessions. * Has a true passion for the detention industry. Serath * The Vigilant expected the Rite of Atonement to kill her. So did she. * Can only remember her childhood when she surrenders to Heresy. * Fears that she will commit crimes for which there is no redemption. Sevarog * Waits in the dark with timeless patience. * Does not sleep. * Looks forward to the signs that herald his end. Shinbi * Has difficulty hiring event staff due to wolf-related injuries. * Remixes and performs ancient songs, but saves her mother's favorite for herself. * Receives a simple protection charm on every birthday. Thinks it's from her sister. * Came to Omeda to see the world. * Tales of Agora - Catch Me If You Can, Pt 1 Sparrow * As a child, practiced the bow until her fingers bled, then practiced some more. * Has been imprisoned many times. * Loves the hunt more than the kill. Steel * Understands the concept of mercy, just not as it applies to him. * First memory is the bay doors opening in low orbit. * Though many follow, denies being a leader. Terra * Father was killed by Countess. The Fey * Believes that the purpose of all living things is to die, and feed the land. * More curious than the other Fey, thus she was chosen. * Loves all her "children". TwinBlast * Denies any affiliation with the Ying Mei Cartel, but drinks on their tab. * Has talked his way out of at least five executions. * Is pretty sure that he's a father. Wraith * Kallari believes he is addicted to the Shadow Plane * Is banned from several bars on Omeda. Frequents them anyways. * Can be glib, but has never shared classified information. Except one time. Yin * Walks the palace before dawn, imagining the city in ruins. * The youngest warrior since Feng Mao to become First Guardian. * The documents affirming her bloodline are exceptional forgeries. Zinx * Denies the rumor that she once had a tail. * Believes that precision and process save lives. * Dislikes most people, but feels compelled to help them anyway. World Lore The following lore has been gathered from the text in loading screens. General * Agora has many moons, but the Ashur have opened seals on only three: Zechin, Letha, and Omeda. * Agora dominates the night sky of Omeda, Letha, and Zechin, and holds a prominent place in religions on all three moons. * Omeda is mineral rich, but nutrient poor. Letha is home to many civilizations which bear little resemblance to that of their forebears. Zechin teems with deadly life. * Until the seals were opened, all attempts to travel to Agora met with disaster. Except for one. * The Ashur are as wise as they are powerful. But it was not always so. * "A season dies, a wheel turns, a seal opens. Thus, an end nears, so too, a beginning." - Ashurite engraving * "Many are called, few answer, and none have been chosen." * Growth leads to knowledge, which brings about order. But, order inevitably sinks into death, causing chaos. The Ashur seems interested in all this, but they really fixated on the final step - how chaos leads to growth. The new dawn, they called it. At least, if my translations are correct. Otherwise, I have no idea. - Dr. Harue Dekker The Ashur & The Mallenk * Due to the Ashurite forcefield, Agora still appears as it did shortly after the attack known as the Triumph. * The Ashur conquered the Mallenk, but in their own way, the Mallenk changed the Ashur. * Parents scare their children with stories of the Mallenk. But the truth is far worse. * No one has seen a Mallenk in centuries... until very recently. Letha * There are four main continents on Letha: Ji Su, Erenthal, Kallia, and Sorvukk. * Changdi is a bustling port city and the cultural capital of Letha. * Many come to Changdi in search of a better life. Some even find it. * Between 1122 - 1124 AT, there were more incidents involving large scale damage at Changdi's Arcanium than ever before. * The Emperor of Changdi is backed by eight ancient, powerful families. Yin claims to come from the ninth. * In Gaya, a small village in western Ji Su, it is customary for young men to embark on a familial quest when they come of age. * The Greystone family has ruled western Erenthal for centuries. * In 851 AT, the Greystone family was almost wiped out. There were only three survivors. * Magic runs wilder and darker through Letha's south, and few venture to Sorvukk for that reason. * On Sorvukk, Letha's southeastern continent, there is a giant, scorched crater called the Ashur's Shadow. * Legend has it that the Ashur's Shadow is the source of all of Letha's magic, and was created when an Ashur fell from the sky. Omeda * People living in Omeda City think that it's the center of the universe. * The Chem Wastes are dotted with small, self-contained settlements. The biggest of these is called The Freelands. * Dr. Maximov was enraged when his four favorite subjects escaped from Tryon's Bio-Weapons Lab. * Tryon Industries employs more people in Omeda City than any other company. Zechin * Most of Zechin's dominant life forms are flora, and the planet's creatures are always evolving at extraordinary rates. * Only the strongest, most tenacious fauna survives on Zechin. * Khaimera is not the only member of his tribe to travel to Agora. * The Amyyrn Forest is a sprawling labyrinth of giant canopied trees, and one of the most dangerous places on Zechin. * The Bathuu is a hauntingly beautiful stretch of swampland, full of half-submerged trees. Some call it The Drowned Forest. * The Norgudd and Nimmrud tribes, longtime enemies, are currently enjoying a rare period of peace. Category:Heroes